¿Te casarías conmigo?
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Shaoran Li a crecido rodeado de puras mujeres,con el tiempo Shaoran se da cuenta a lo que se dedica su familia así que decide entrar a este mundo lleno de fantasías y de ensueño para las mujeres,él realizando diseños para que las mujeres cumplan sus sueños, un día llega aquella mujer que hará que él cambie su forma de pensar de las mujeres solicitando sus servicio para su boda.


**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mía y no hay autorización para otras adaptaciones con otra serie.**

**Se creativo y realiza tus propias historias con tu imaginación, No al plagio de escritos.**

**¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**Capitulo 1 **

**La argolla de plata**

**Shaoran**

"**Un matrimonio no solo es un pacto, si no una promesa de amor eterno"**

El día de hoy era muy hermoso pues había un agradable clima, me mire en el espejo y acomode mi traje negro y aquel moño de color rojo resaltaba mi apariencia a la perfección al igual que aquella flor de cerezo que traía en la bolsa derecha la acomode y sonreí, mi peinado bien arreglado y mis zapatos bien limpios como siempre desde que tenía memoria siempre era uno de los niños más elegantes de toda la escuela sonreí ante los recuerdos de mi niñez y como no si desde que tenía 3 años siempre estuve rodeado por mujeres no piense mal de mí, eran mujeres de mi familia para ser más exactos eran mis hermanas, si 4 mujeres hermosas que siempre soñaban con poder casarse con un príncipe azul.

Sonreí ante lo último yo sabía muy bien que aquel príncipe no existía solo en los cursis cuentos de hadas, bien pues mis hermanas y yo el único varón de una importante Familia fuimos criados de una forma conservadora ya saben dentro de los valores familiares en fin siempre jugaban con ellas en especial a un juego muy divertido llamado la "boda", mis hermanas preparaba toda aquella ceremonia en el patio de nuestra casa tenía todo preparado para realizar su sueño de casarse con un hermoso príncipe y como era el único niño varón pues ya sabrán quien le asía de príncipe paso el tiempo y cuando cumplí los 7 años me di cuenta cual era el negocio de mi familia, era un día de verano en Japón en un gran hotel de esta ciudad que daba la vista de la torre de Tokio, ese hotel le pertenecía mi familia y es allí donde hacían estos eventos todo estaba listo para una boda.

Si mi familia tenía una gran empresa de agencia de banquetes para todo tipo de eventos especialmente bodas, aquel día mire todos los adornos y preparativos del gran evento desde el gran banquete, la decoración con flores, la mesa de postres y la de regalos todo estaba listo para recibir a los invitados de los novios me escondí atrás de un gran arreglo florar para ver a los novios en el altar y sonreí al ver a la novia tan hermosa y tan feliz, fue un momento muy tierno y dulce.

Antes de salir de mi escondite tropecé con una niña que traía muchas flores de cerezo en su canasta la mire a los ojos y ella tenía unos ojos muy hermosos de color verde que me hicieron sonrojarme, ella sonrió y se marcho sin decir más la mire que se marcho dejando una flor de Cerezo en su camino y lo tome en mi mano olía a cerezas y fresas.

Sonreí y me marche del salón aun con aquella flor en mis manos pero el brillo de los ojos de la niña me hicieron sentir algo extraño, el tiempo paso y mi familia era una de las más codiciadas por que realizaban eventos que a la gente les agradaban y como de esperar yo tuve que involucrarme en el negocio de la familia estudie para ser un chef reconocido, sabia muchas recetas de todo el mundo al igual que un decorador de banquetes pero sobre todo me agradaba mucho realizar los arreglos florales para cualquier evento.

No solo los hacía en real si no que también por computadora y demostraba como seria el salón arreglado a los que nos pedía nuestros servicios, gracias a ese nuevo método teníamos muchos clientes y les agradaban los diseños(decoración) que hacía para los eventos pero los más solicitados eran los de Bodas.

Había abierto un sitio oficial donde las personas podían ver aquellas creaciones que realizaban y que ellos podían elegir como seria sus eventos especiales, dentro de este puse un seudónimo que era "El lobo blanco" no iba a poner mi nombre real por qué no quería ser molesto tener tantas fans fastidiosas en fin cuando se realizan algún evento en los salones yo nunca estaba en ellos solo realizaba mi trabajo con mi gente y me retiraba pues no quería que nadie me reconociera o que alguien dijera mi nombre y se esparciera el rumor de quien soy me aria sentir terrible.

Pero no pude negarme a este evento pues mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa me había colocado como sus invitados a su boda con su novia Daidouji la cual conocería en persona el día de hoy, ella había elegido uno de mis diseños de mi pagina el cual le gusto tanto que lo quería para este día así que realice todo los detalles que tenía el diseño de los adornos del salón al igual que el banquete antes que llegara los invitados pero mi amigo quería que me quedara y pues no tuve más remedio. Me mire de nuevo al espejo y salí del cuarto camine hasta llegar a la capilla donde se casarían los novios todo estaba perfecto como lo quería la novia de mi amigo, me senté en las ultimas bancas de la iglesia y mire cómo iban entrando los invitados tan elegantes los cuales fueron acomodados en los lugares en los que debían estar, llegaron los novios y la ceremonia empezó como siempre en cada final de novela.

Mire todo el salón decorado con rosa rojas y alcatraces blancos, las velas encendida en el centro de las mesas que daban un toque especial al salón tome un poco más del vino que había en mi copa y sonreí.

― Shaoran Li ― me dijo mi amigo que se acercaba a mí con aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba pero hoy era diferente.

― Sabes no me agrado como quedo aquello ― le dije señalando el arco de flores que había en la entrada del salón y lo mire con una sonrisa.

― Va Shaoran si fue lo único que hice en esta boda y claro darte mi dinero― me miro con reproche ― Ni un descuento me distes, me cobraste muy caro ni por ser tu mejor amigo realizaste una rebaja― lo mire con una sonrisa.

― Que te pasa si te di como regalo la mejor suite de uno de mis mejores hoteles― lo mire indignado ― Y así me lo reprochas que mal amigo eres― ahora era él quien sonreía.

― Todo está saliendo muy bien― me dijo y yo seguí viendo a todos los invitados que disfrutaban de la música que había elegido la novia ― Tomoyo está muy feliz de que todos están ajusto y están felices por lo que estamos festejando― sonreí al verlo a su cara pues él de verdad amaba a su esposa.

― Me alegra mucho que todo esté bien ― le dije y bebí lo que quedaba en mi copa de vino ― Bueno pues yo tengo que irme― le dije y deje mi copa en una de las mesas pero mi amigo me tomo del brazo y lo mire con sorpresa.

― Mi esposa te quiere conocer― lo mire con malestar de seguro él había dicho que yo soy el que diseño todo esto.

― Eriol eres…― pero el tapo mi boca para que no salieran las malas palabras de mi boca y lo mire con enojo.

― Tomoyo es una persona muy buena y guardaría un secreto como este― me dijo mi amigo con su peculiar sonrisa.

El me guio hasta donde estaba su esposa y me miro con aquellos ojos color violeta sentí un extraño calor en mi rostro, la salude como debía.

― Querida él es mi amigo Shaoran Li y es él quien crea todo esto― lo mire con enojo ― Pero no le digas a nadie quien es pues él quiere quedarse en el anonimato ya sabes porque si no encuentra la inspiración que necesita― gruñí de fastidio.

― No tenias que decirle eso― le dije con molestia y ella solo sonrío.

― No se preocupe Shaoran Li no le diré a nadie que usted es "El lobo blanco" ― me miro con ternura y sonrío.

― Gracias espero que guarde él secreto― le dije aun mas apenado pero ella solo sonrío.

― No gracias a usted porque hiso realidad mi sueño― tomo la mano de mi amigo ― Es justo como quería que fuera mi boda― dijo y recordé lo que siempre decían mis hermanas "Así será mi boda" y además todas las novias que había visto decían aquellas palabras alagando lo que había hecho para que se cumpliera aquel sueño y eso me hiso sentir mejor.

Después de charlar un poco más sobre algunas cosas sobre mi mejor amigo me marche para irme a descansar pero en la entrada tropecé con una chica que llevaba un vestido verde olivo, le pedí una disculpa por el accidente pero cuando me miro con aquellos ojos verde me quede petrificado pues eran aquellos ojos que ve cuando era niño y la mujer sonrió diciendo un lo siento la mire trai el pelo castaño claro suelto, en su mano había un anillo sencillo de plata el cual esta protegiendo con su otra mano ella se marcho sin decir más dejando su aroma a cerezas.

Desde aquel día de la boda de mi amigo mi mente ha estado muy creativa y mas por aquella chica de ojos verdes que no salía de mi mente termine de realizar un diseño el cual era único pues era el tapis de mi sitio, era como quería que luciera el salón el día de mi boda si encontraba a la chica para mí que hasta ahora no la encontraba.

Escuche la puerta que alguien llamaba y dije que entrara.

― ¡Hey primito que te tiene tan deprimido! ― escuche esa voz tan escandalosa era de mi prima Meiling levante la vista para verla y allí estaba tan embarazada si tenía un gran panza que ni ella aguantaba.

― No ibas a descansar a tu casa― le dije ya le había dado vacaciones pues ya estaba en días de dar a luz a su hijo ― No quiero que ese bebe nazca en uno de los salones te imaginas― le dije con sarcasmo y ella me dio con su libreta en mi cabeza.

― ¡Eres muy cruel Shaoran! ― me dijo con molestia y yo solo sonreí me encantaba hacerla enojar pero la verdad quería que fuera a su casa a descansar pero era una mujer muy fuerte quería una gran emoción, ya suficiente a tenido con cada sorpresa que nos ha dado.

― Pero bueno no tenia que darme un fuerte golpe― le dije sobando mi cabeza.

― Esta bien lo siento― dijo con una sonrisa me entrego unos papeles ― Hay una chica que quiere verlo― la mire con sorpresa.

― Te recuerdo que no tengo novia― le dije y empecé a leer los papeles.

― Lo sé por eso me dejo muy impactada ya que tu morirás siendo un soltero y virgen― dijo con una sonrisa ahora se estaba riendo de mí y yo solo la mire con molestia.

― Ya sabes que no atiendo a nadie para eso está mi asistente― le dije ― Dijo mi nueva asistente― la mire con una sonrisa de triunfo.

― Malo― me dijo.

― Vamos Mei dile que no puedo atenderla y que si quiere algo de nuestros servicios que te diga o le diga a Akane lo que quiere― le dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

― Entiendo le diré― dijo ella saliendo de mi oficina como siempre sin decir más como siempre lo hacía dando un fuerte portazo.

― Dios porque soy tan noble y no la he despedido― me dije a mí mismo.

Seguí con mi trabajo realizando varios diseños y planeados nuevos eventos que estaban por llegar.

Así paso el tiempo y recibí una llamada que cambiaria mi destino.

― ¿Cómo es que no quiere eso?― le dije a Akane por teléfono ― ¡Que quiere enseñarme unos nuevos ajuste a mi diseño! ― me dije ofendido.

Hace unos mese había una mujer que se va casar próximamente, pero la mujer esta había elegido uno de mis diseños pues le gustaba pero con el tiempo empezó a añadir algo mas a ese diseño perdiendo todo lo que había hecho.

― ¡Dile que si ya firmo el contrato ya no hay cambios en el diseño! ― dije casi gritando pues ya estaba de muy mal humor ― ¡Ya sé que ella también puede opinar pero esta cambiando todo mi diseño me siento ofendido! ― le dije a Akane.

― Lo siento jefe― me dijo Akane ― Pera la chica quiere verlo para discutir sobre el diseño― rompí otra copa ya llevaba tres con esta.

― En el contrato decía específicamente que no tengo ningún contacto físico con ellas― le dije a Akane.

― Lo sé señor Li pero ella insiste…hasta me dijo que mi jefe era gay― me dijo Akane.

― ¡Qué pero está loca!― le dije con malestar ahora piensan que soy gay dios tan solo no quería verlas no quería sentirme agobiado por tanta pregunta que me harían acerca de mi trabajo inclusive esa pregunta.

― Lo siento― me decía Akane por teléfono.

Suspire con cansancio esa mujer ya me tenía muy molesto por no decir una gran grosería.

― Esta bien dile que no si firmo el contrato ya no hay marcha atrás y que solo puede sugería algo sin modificar el diseño original― suspire ― Dile que si no le agrada esa respuesta que vaya a otra agencia pues hay muchos imitadores allí afuera― le dije a Akane la cual también ya estaba cansada con esta mujer.

― Se lo diré jefe― me dijo y corto la llamaba.

Me recosté en mi sofá y respire muy profundamente en mi mente venia aquella palabra gay, no lo era pero las mujeres eran tan…complicadas no les dabas gusto a ninguna y todas querían un compromiso ya oficial mas por ser quien era un Li.

― Es agobiante ser un Li― me dije a mi mismo mirando aquella torre de Tokio.

Paso una semana y la mujer esta no cancelo nada pero tampoco dio una fecha para su boda, estaba terminado un diseño especial para una de mis familiares.

― Señor Li alguien lo busca― me dijo Akane por el altavoz.

― ¿Quién es?― le dije.

― Dice que es la esposa de su mejor amigo― me dijo Akane y yo solo mire el aparato dónde salía la voz de Akane ― Jefe la dejo entrar― dijo Akane.

― Si déjala entrar― le dije y espere a que entrara.

Entro una mujer elegante con un vestido en color lila, su cabello negro bien arreglado y aquellos ojos color violeta que me miraban al igual que su sonrisa.

― Dime que le trae por aquí― le dije indicándole donde sentarse.

― Disculpa Li por venir sin avisar ― me dijo aun con esa sonrisa que me ponía muy nervioso.

― No te preocupes― le dije y me quede sorprendido pues le había hablado de tu ― Lo siento― le dije y ella rio un poco.

― No te preocupes Shaoran― me dijo ―Además eres el mejor amigo de mi querido Eriol― me sonrió y yo solo reí con nervios.

― Bien dime en que te puedo ayudar― le dije y ella me dijo.

― Pues veras mi prima se va a casar muy pronto y a contratado los servicios de tu agencia pero ha tenido varios inconveniente por no decir que ella ha modificado tu diseño― la mire sin entender― Ella asido muy impertinente y a querido cambiar muchas cosas a su gusto pero yo la he regañado pues si quería algo que a ella le guste pues tendría que haberla preparado ella sola sin necesidad de contratar tus servicios, ella es muy necia en quiere conocerte pues le agrado mucho tus diseños en tu sitio web― la mire aun mas confundido de quien estaba hablando.

― No te entiendo― le dije con una sonrisa.

― No sabes de ella― me dijo.

― No― le dije ― He tenido una mujer muy molesta estos últimos meses pero no creo que ella sea― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Mi prima me dijo que ella contrato los servicios de esta agencia― me dijo y llame a Akane para que me diera el expediente de aquella mujer molesta.

Cuando lo ve tenía solo el apellido de la mujer Kinomoto.

― Ella es mi prima Kinomoto― dijo la mujer que estaba sentada enfrente de mí.

― Ya ella asido muy molesta― le dije con malestar ― Hasta dijo que era gay― le dije enojado.

― Lo siento mucho Li― me dijo ella pidiendo disculpas en nombre de su prima.

― No te preocupes yo tengo mis motivos de no dar mi cara― le dije y ella solo sonrió.

― Ella te quiere conocer― me dijo y yo solo fruncí el ceño.

― Lo siento pero no se podrá contigo fue una excepción― le dije.

― Por favor deja que te vea ya tengo todo planeado, no le dirás que tu ere el famoso "Lobo blanco" ― me dijo y yo la mire con sorpresa recordé que Eriol me había dicho que su novia ahora esposa era muy planificadora y siempre conseguía todo.

― Pero como― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Le diremos que eres el otro asistente del señor lobo blanco que él no puede atenderla pues se encuentra de viaje― me dijo y yo solo reí.

― ¿Y de que sirve que me vea si no le dirás quien soy?― le dije.

― ¿Tu quiere que le diga eso?― me dijo y la mire con sorpresa.

―No claro que no― le dije y ella volvió a sonreí.

― Le diremos que tu estas encargado de mandarle los diseños al señor lobo blanco y que tu sugieres algunos cambios a este y que también participas en el diseño de banquetes de boda claro que antes tiene que aprobarlos el dueño que no se encuentra en el país― me dijo y yo solo la mire entendiendo todo lo que me había dicho.

Era una buena idea así podría conocer a la mujer más molesta en todo el mundo y que me llamo gay.

― Bien me agrada eso― le dije ― Esta bien la veré…también le diré que el dueño no es gay y que yo menos ― le dije con orgullo.

Ella solo sonrió con satisfacción.

Acordamos donde vernos pero no iría solo conmigo estaría Akane pues ella la conocía mejor.

― Akane quiero pedirte un favor― le dije y ella me miro.

― Dígame jefe― me dijo.

― Quiero que finja ser mi novia enfrente de esta mujer molesta― le dije sin parpadear.

― Pero jefe― dijo sin entender.

― Va solo será de mentiras― le dije ― No quiero que piense que realmente soy gay no he conseguido ninguna novia buena sin que piense en el compromiso dijo mejor en el dinero de mi familia― le dije y ella solo sonrío.

― Esta bien jefe le ayudare― me dijo con una sonrisa.

― Llámame por mi nombre― le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza ― Seria muy sospechoso si me llamas jefe todo el tiempo― le dije y me senté a su lado en la banca del parque en donde estábamos esperándolas, mire el rostro de Akane que estaba un poco rojo en las mejillas pensé que era por el sol que hacía en estos momentos.

― Lamento la tardanza― dijo una voz a mi lado y mire allí estaba la esposa de mi amigo con una sonrisa ― Les quiero presentar a Sakura Kinomoto mi prima― mire a la mujer que estaba a su lado con el sol no pude verla bien en un momento pero después que ella se acerco a nosotros era la misma con la que tropecé en aquel día.

― Mucho gusto Sakura Kinomoto― sonrió y mire en su mano la misma argolla de plata que traía aquel día en la boda de mi amigo, era la mujer que no podía sacármela de la mente.

***********************************************Continura*************************************

**Sakura Li Kinomoto 24:**

**Espero les agrade mucho esta nueva historia que será muy corta no se tal vez d capítulos lo siento…espero les agrade mucho me inspirado en una canción que me encanta mucho se llama LUV del grupo de chicas coreanas (sur) Apink espero les guste también esa canción.**

**Que tal he a Tomoyo no se le niega nada…jejejejeje…Shaoran está muy molesto por lo que ha hecho Sakura y lo que le falta…**

**La pregunta del millón ¿Quien es el novio de Sakura? Jejejejeje secreto no les diré hasta la próxima ni se lo imaginan…**

**Bien nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**


End file.
